


Reign

by A_Splattering_Of_Paint



Series: dreaming wildfires [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Dom/Sub i guess?, M/M, Restraints, oikawa gets off on ushijima bowing to him essentially, power kink???, wHAT DO YOU EVEN TAG THAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Splattering_Of_Paint/pseuds/A_Splattering_Of_Paint
Summary: Ushijima is on his knees before him, and that is the reason Oikawa accepts his touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icchaisoudayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icchaisoudayo/gifts).



> start of a collection im gonna be writing to unwind!
> 
> (i pick a character and then ask my best friend for a character. it worked out nicely this time!! we'll see what combinations will happen haha)

Ushijima is on his knees before him, and that is the reason Oikawa accepts his touch. 

Accepts the wet trail of kisses up the inside of his thigh, the way Ushijima inhales deeply like some kind of instinct is taking him over. His hands are bound to his back with red ribbon, shiny and tied to perfection. There's a bow at the very top, between Ushijima's shoulder blades. It really makes his posture quite alluring, tension in his muscles, his back arching. Oikawa could get used to this.

He frames Ushijima's face gently, looking down at him with lidded eyes as he tilts his head up. Oh, how good it feels, to know Ushijima beneath him. Craving him. Not begging in voice, but with his whole body. Oikawa lifts a foot and presses it to Ushijima's hard-on through his jeans. Watches his lips fall open, his body tense even more.

Dimly, Oikawa is aware that he is wearing nothing than a flimsy pair of frilly panties. He looks down at them, lips curling as he realises they're another flash of red. He's really liking that colour.

“ What are you waiting for?” he breathes, letting go of Ushijima's face. Disappointment registers on his rival's face, only satisfying Oikawa more. What, had he expected to be treated kindly? Lovingly? As if.

Oikawa only wants to watch him kneel and squirm with desperation. 

“Undress me,” he orders, and watches as it registers that Ushijima will have no choice but to pull his underwear down with his teeth, with his hands so securely tied at the small of his back.

Ushijima complies, of course, yields to every word of Oikawa's. It's the hottest thing he can imagine, drunk on power as he gets to command someone as stoic as Ushijima. Twist his body in the most literal sense, and watch him  _ enjoy  _ it.

That was the best part about it. Ushijima craved this, every second of it. Accepted Oikawa above him, the reigns in his hands. How surprising, to find that even Ushijima could be smart.

Oikawa's breath hitches in his throat when Ushijima mouths a wet line along the frills of his underwear, teeth catching in the fabric and pulling it down. It forces Ushijima to bow to him, lower himself before Oikawa, who watches with rapt fascination as the fabric is pulled to his ankles. He's achingly hard himself, mind running wild with all the ideas of what he wants to do to Ushijima – what he wants Ushijima to do for him.

He would've never thought someone like Ushijima would get off on this. On being forced into his place, tied up and made to kneel. Oikawa steps out of his underwear slowly, licking his lips as he stares down at Ushijima. Slowly, slowly, he shifts back into a sitting position, muscles bulging and tensing with his movements. Ushijima is truly a sight to behold as long as he's all  _ Oikawa's. _

Oikawa wants to torture him, make him beg and cry with how desperate he is for release. Never giving in, never satisfying him.

“ You're all mine, aren't you?” he asks, cupping Ushijima's chin roughly, swiping his thumb along his lips. It's a display of power rather than appreciation, and Ushijima shivers, and he nods.

 

Oikawa wakes with a start, his confused boner aching and heart racing. He curls his hands into fists and slams them into the mattress as if that could undo all the images fresh in his mind – not just Ushijima and everything  _ about  _ his existence in his dreams but Oikawa's own sick enjoyment of it. What the hell?! He hadn't even known he wanted to see anyone tied up! Let alone -

With another groan of frustration he pushes himself up and stumbles into the bathroom. He tries to think of his math teacher in underwear and will his boner away, and in the end, surrenders to the quickest most shameful handjob just to get it over and done with.

Worst of all, he's fucking late now, too and stumbles into school with his shirt inside out and Iwaizumi asking what was wrong. As if Oikawa could just tell him that the image of Ushijima stripping frilly panties off him with his teeth is haunting him!

God. Oikawa's life is officially over now. 

It was a good life, but he would never, ever be able to live in peace again from this day onward.

**Author's Note:**

> i love my ushioi soft and loving but dang you cant tell me horny teenage oikawa wouldnt have his wet dream be ushijima completely bowing to him 
> 
> the story goes like this: oikawa cant forget that image --> eventually decides he has to get this over with. seduce ushijima once and get it out of his system and be done with it [iwaizumi yelling in the distance] --> oikawas not done with it. neither is ushijima --> confused makeouts blossom into confused emotions --> five years later with a dog and a cat and ushijima greeting him home with kisses and homemade food oikawa wonders where he Went Wrong. iwaizumi yells into a pillow cause itS BEEN HALF A DECADE GET OVER IT


End file.
